Chat With a Witch
by ShiningStar84
Summary: Ron decides he wants to learn about muggles, which leads to Ginny and Harry entering chat rooms and talking to one another without knowing that. So what happens next...a date? Chaos? grins read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer(for the whole fanfic):This is a FAN fiction! The characters do not belong to me! Just the plot. The characters belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. and the publishers of the book. I wouldn't sue me because I have no money.  
  
BIG AUTHORS NOTE: I am very upset because this story has already been posted here and received many reviews, but suddenly and mysteriously it disappeared, so I will be posting again. Do not be shy and leave a review again. I will love it. A/N:The chat rooms was inspired by another story I read that I thought belonged to Mieko Belle, but she messaged me saying she did not remember having such a story, so whoever wrote it, the chat rooms situation was someone else's idea first, but all you see here was written by me.  
  
Another note: The English I speak is American and therefore it will be of dominant use here, although I wish I could use the British one to make it all the more well written. Plus, my use of the language has improved much since I wrote this, I am a teacher now(and yes I am 17), but I feel I should not change the essence of the story, that is: a simple way of telling a potentially funny story.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! You finally got here!"  
  
Ron yelled through the open window. He closed the window and opened the door welcoming his friends. He watched amused as Hermione tried to force Harry to hand back her trunk. She looked the same as always, the messy hair that he was sure kept some things hidden - which could probably be the secret to her success as a which, he would have guessed You-Know-Who hid there had she been from Slytherin- the aristocratic yes friendly face. Her lips and cheeks were red as well as the tip of her nose due to the suddenly cold breeze the blew by.  
  
Harry was exactly the same, save he was taller and larger.  
"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
Hermione asked standing still, struggling to maintain balance as she  
analyzed the changes in Ron. Not many, although she could see he had  
grown a bit and his features looked...different, in a good way.  
  
"Hey, how did you get here together?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, my uncle wasn't very happy about the Flo powder, so he said it would  
be a pleasure to get rid of me, but he said I could only come if you came  
by car, so I owled Hermione and she said she could pick me up."  
  
"Good! Mum was furious about what happened last time. Come let's get  
inside mum is making cake and Ginny can't wait to see you guys! She can  
get really annoying sometimes."  
  
The three friends got inside the house and the "party" started, because  
George and Fred couldn't be nicer to Harry, trying to show off. They  
really wanted Harry to see what they had done with the money they got and  
that made Harry fall for some good tricks.  
  
At dinner they ate macarroni with the Weasley's special sauce(really  
spicy), and talked about every possible subject trying not to talk about  
the previous school year events.  
  
Ron shifted in the chair trying to work up the courage he needed, but in  
the end a smile blossomed on his face and he decided to take it the best  
one, all in one strike.  
  
"Harry, I made a decision. I want to learn about muggles and I want you  
to be my guide! I mean you lived as one for awhile and you are my  
friend!"  
  
"Ron, we have Muggle Studies at school!"  
Hermione said annoyedly.  
  
"No, Hermione, not like that! I don't want to know the history of muggle  
people! It's just this summer dad showed me some really cool stuff.  
Modern muggle stuff. Like, talavision. The phone I already learned how to  
use!!!"  
  
"IT is television. But if you want technology I could teach you too."  
  
"No, Hermione! You would give me a lecture about how the thing was  
invented and alternative things that have the same effect. No, no! I  
want to now how to use it not where it came from!!!! Are you ok with it,  
Harry?" The red haired boy looked at his friend anxiously, begging him to  
accept it. If he did not, Ron would have to accept Hermione's offer.  
  
"Yes, it's going to be fun! I mean, you will be a wizard and know  
everything muggles know and they'll never know about you!"  
  
"Yeah, we can make fun of them and they won't even realize. And I heard  
there are some pretty muggle girls around London."  
  
"Boys!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny said together. That made Hermione look at Ginny and  
then with her eyes shining she turned to Ron again. An idea had popped  
into her mind, all could see it and all dreaded for the young Weasley  
girl as she had been the apparent cause of the creativity boost.  
  
"And I'll prove I wouldn't give a lecture! I'm going to teach Ginny about  
muggles!"  
Ginny looked surprised but just nodded, afraid to disagree.  
  
"And then we'll see!" Hermione said straightening her disheveled hair  
with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"I'm ok with it, I'm just going to have to sleep later today to help  
Ginny make an escape plan!" Ron shouted humorously.  
  
The others on the table laughed except Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Come, Ginny, let us talk upstairs, where the pigs don't make such a  
noise!"  
  
"Let's go." The younger girl agreed giggling.  
  
They climbed up the stairs and were already in Ginny's room when the red  
haired bgirl spoke again.  
  
"You are not going to give me a lecture, are you?" He asked fearfully.  
Hermione laughed at that.  
  
"No, Ginny, I won't! Because tomorrow I'll introduce you to the  
INTERNET!!!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well, how can I explain..we use it for research, and entertainment. We  
can learn through it, read, got to websites that are a like files about  
something, they have information about a specific thing...but you are  
going to use it for fun so there are websites about girl stuff, clothes,  
music...and you can talk to other people as if you were with them, you  
know, the answer comes right away but you are far from the other one.  
It's a connection with the world basically." Hermione found herself  
without precise words for once as she tried to make the gadget sound fun.  
  
"Oh...it seems complicated...."  
  
"No, it isn't, once you start using it, you willl get addict to it. So  
you better not use it too much because we can't use it at school."  
  
"Is it like drugs, Hermione?"  
  
"No! Why?"  
  
"You said we get addict to it...."  
  
"No, I meant like, well it happens like a person that uses drugs, I mean  
if you actually get depending on the internet it might be a problem but I  
meant it as a joke. It's not a...how do you know about drugs anyway?"  
  
"Daddy said that it has in our world too. Some stupid wizard that tried  
and liked it I guess, but it's a lot less than in the muggle world."  
  
"It's weird isn't it?" Hermione asked wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go to bed now, tomorrow you are going to have a great day!!!"  
  
"All right! Good night Hermione."  
  
"Night, Ginny."  
  
The next day...   
  
"Hey mum, Harry is taking me to the public library, he said there are  
good things there. Funny books of muggles talking about magic, muggle  
people and that sort of thing!" Ron spoke excitedly, wishing to make his  
mother agree, but knowing that if he spoke of anything too educational  
she would be suspicious.  
  
"All right honey, but don't get back too late huh! Before dinner! And  
take care, take your wand just in case, even if you hide it!" Molly  
advised.  
  
"Hey Ron, why don't you wait? My dad is going to pick me up, Ginny and I  
are going over my house, he can take you to the library."  
  
"Oh, cool. It's even better, Harry an I will give Ginny some last moments  
of happiness before she spends the most boring day ever!!" Ron snickered.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not taking you anywhere! Go by yourself muggle expert!!!"  
  
"I think it's love what about you Ginny?"  
  
Harry asked the girl, mocking the other two.  
  
"I think it's marriage." She finished speaking and they both ducked to  
avoid the cushions coming their way.  
  
At Hermione's.....  
  
"Hi mum. This is Ginny." Hermione said casually as she entered the house  
and hanged her bags in the coat hanger.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Granger." Ginny said shyly, fidgeting.  
  
"Hello my dear. What are you two going to do?" The beautiful lady, much  
resembled Hermione, her eyes sparkled with intelligence and curiosity,  
but she seemed more carefree, although Ginny did not doubt she had had  
her book worm phase. It will probably go away for Hermione as well.  
  
"Can we use the internet or do you need the phone?" Hermione asked  
promptly.  
  
"Oh honey did you forget we are going out? Of course you can use it,  
after all we have two lines, so don't forget to put the phone in your  
room so you will hear in case we call."  
  
"Consider it done, mum , thanks."  
  
"You're welcome honey." She said kissing Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Have fun you two and take care. Ginny ,it was a pleasure to meet you."  
Mr. Granger waited for his wife to leave and closed the door behind them  
after waving goodbye.  
  
Hermione waited a moment and then turned to Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Come Ginny. It's going to be really fun! I'm going to help you with  
whatever you need, but the fun about it is to find this on your own, so  
I'll be looking for some books I need and if you need me just call, I'll  
be in the same room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked to Hermione's room. It wasn't giant but it was definitely  
much bigger than Ginny's. It looked smaller because the walls were full  
of bookcases, which were full of books of course. There were three  
bookcases. Two in the right wall and one in the left. Next to the books  
on the left there was a little desk with a chair and a big white thing  
Ginny supposed it was the computer. By the other wall was the door to a  
closet and in the last wall there was a big window and a big beautiful  
bed under it.  
  
"Beautiful room." The smaller girl whispered.  
  
"Thanks. I'll turn the computer on."  
  
She pressed a button and the white thing started to make noises.  
  
"This thing is loud!" Ginny jumped away startled and practically snarled  
at the machine.  
  
"Iti's because it's old, my dad is buying a new one by Christmas, but it  
still works perfectly!"  
  
Some images showed up and Ginny looked like a baby that just found out  
the world as Hermione pressed buttons that weren't really there all the  
time and new screens showed up. Then a little phone showed up.  
  
"Ok. We're connected. Next time I'll explain to you how it works, but  
today you are not here for a lecture! This is the mouse-she pointed- it  
makes the little arrow move, and with it you can click on the things you  
want. You click on something when there is a link, so it will show more  
information or make you get inside a chat room."  
  
"What's a chat room?"  
  
"Oh you talk to people from the whole world, you just have to type what  
you want to say."  
  
"Cool." Ginny said hesitantly, imagining a bunch of strangers sitting in  
a room with their wands in hands chatting merrily and casting spell on  
the annoying people.  
  
"I'll get in one for you."  
  
Hermione typed a website address and clicked in chat and then in  
Friendship  
  
"Here, now you choose a nickname, a fake name and talk to people. To type  
you just have to use the keyboard and to send press enter. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I'll look for my book."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chatting

_Disclaimer(for the whole fanfic):This is a FAN fiction! The characters do not belong to me! Just the plot. The characters belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. and the publishers of the book._

_I wouldn't sue me because I have no money. _

A/N: Someone reviewed me with their fanfic archive website and I did send an e-mail to it but gotno answer. I understand you asked for patience on the site, but still I'd like to hear fromyou, if youhappen to read this again.

BIG AUTHORS NOTE:. I know it is or was not permitted to post stories with Chat Rooms, that is why I assume mine was deleted. But first, I do not know why it is illegal and I do not usually go by what I don't believe. I am harming no one for I can assure ALL characters present in the chat rooms are fictional, either created by me, or characters of the book itself, it all goes as if it were a dialogue or people exchanging e-mails or letters. Is that forbidden in stories too?

Second, for my story to get delete, someone must have reported it, so this time I ask of the new readers, do not report this unless you truly think you have a reason to, I cannot take that from you ,nor would I try, but I am truly not offending any or basing these dialogues in real people, so don't do it just for the sake of it, please? puppy eyes

A/N: I don't know when is Ginny's birthday. Oh and text between means it is out of the chat room and real dialogue.

Chapter 2

Computer screen

Your nick name: ObliviousGirl

– enters the room.-

_**ObliviousGirl enters the room**_

Katie87 enters the room

Katie87: Liz are you there?

2hot4uBabe to Katie87: I'm here Kate what's up?

Glitter: You jerks!

Katie87 to 2hot4youBabe: I'm fine, I have a date with Mark Saturday!!!!!

Glitter leaves the room

BlondAngel _blows a kiss to _Americansweetie : How are you doing?

2hot4uBabe _drools and screams like crazy_: OMG he is so hot!!! Katie you are so

lucky!!

Americansweety yells at BlondAngel: Get off!

MysteriousBoy enters the room.

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: You are so quiet.**_

/" Oh Hermione someone wrote to me!!!! What do I do?" The red haired girl asked in a desperate voice, her blue eyes were wide with expectation and nervousness. She had never dealt with such modern...gadgets and she was afraid of the reaction it would give her.

"Answer." Hermione answered blithely.

"Ah...if you say so..." /

BlondAngel _begs for a chance_ to Americansweety: Oh come on!!! Talk to me! I'm

really hot!!

_**OblivousGirl to MysteriousBoy: I'm ok.**_

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: Ah there you are. So why did you pick this nickname?**_

Americansweety _slaps _BlondAgel: You really think that much of yourself don't you?

Where do you live? _interested_

_**OblivousGirl to MysteriousBoy: It's just no one seems to notice me.**_

BlondAgel _whispers to_ Americansweety: I live in Germany but after you see my picture

you'll want me to move to America in a second.

Katie87 to 2hot4uBabe: Are you there????????

Americansweeety to BlondAngel : I hate people like you! !!! Git!

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: Too bad. I'm sorry about that. But I noticed you!**_

2hot4uBabe to Katie87: Sorry I fell off the chair. --

_**ObliviousGirl to MysteriousBoy: It's ok, I'm used to it. How did you pick your nickname?**_

Katie87: Literally?

Americanweety leaves the room.

2hot4uBabe to Katie87: Yeah.....

BlondAgel: She left me ah....so ah... Liz I read your name. I bet you're not too hot for me!!

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl : I'm mysterious! Kidding. I thought it would make people curious, but apparently it didn't.**_

2hot4uBabe to BlondAngel: Don't bother me, I'm busy!

Katie87 to 2hot4uBabe: Did you get hurt?

BlondAngel to Katie87: Yes, girls jump me all the time.

_**ObliviousGirl to MysteriousBoy: Well I'm talking to you, isn't that enough?**_

2hot4uBabe to Katie87: No not really, just felt stupid.

Katie87 to BlondAngel: Can't you read? The message was to Liz not you!

Americansweety enters the room

Americansweety to BlondAngel: So are you really hot?

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: Of course you are. So how do you look like?: P**_

/ "Hermione he is asking me how I look like!"

"Well, tell him, Ginny." The older girl answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Can I lie?" Virginia asked with a devious smile.

"Surely" Hermione grinned back.

"What if he finds out and come after me?"

"Gin, he can't unless you give him your address. And I am hoping you will not." She spoke seriously.

"No, I won't do that. I'm not crazy!" /

BlondAngel to Americansweety: Hehehe you're back. I knew you would.

Americansweety to BlondAngel: No, you didn't. Can you be just a little bit more serious about something?

2hot4uBabe to Katie87: Did you study for History?

BlondAngel to Americanweety: Ok, I'm serious about this: What about you we go to an empty room so we can talk about other things(Ahem!)?

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: Are you there??? **_

_**OblivousGirl to MysteriousBoy: Yeah...a I...I'm blond, tall, very beautiful and smart. What about you? **_

Katie87 to 2hot4uBabe: No, I'm not going to study for a test that witch is going to make!

_ObliviousGirl to Katie87: Witch? What's her name? _

_Katie87 to ObliviousGirl: Mrs. Thompson, Rea Thompson. _

_**ObliviousGirl to Katie87: No....I don't know her.**_

/ "Ginny! She didn't really mean that. It's just a way to offend someone." Hermione explained, but winced upon finishing, she knew Ginny would be outraged.

"What? Offend? How? Ignorant people!" She raved, raising from the chair and pacing around the room until Hermione took matters in her hands and led the girl back to the chair, dizzy by her coming and going. /

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: Yeah right. So if you're taking it this way I'm muscled, black haired. Smart.**_

Americansweety to BlondAngel: You perv!!! Sure!! Let's go to the friendship 11 it's empty.

BlondAngel to Americansweety: That's my girl.

_**ObliviousGirl to Katie87: What is wrong with you ??? IDIOT!!! **_

_**ObliviousGirl to MysteriousBoy: What do you mean, you think I'm lying?**_

Katie87 to all: I'm leaving! Bye Liz! I don't have to take this sort of thing from an Oblivious jerk!

BlondAngel leaves the room

Americansweety leaves the room.

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: Yeah, I mean if you were like that you wouldn't be oblivious. What was that thing with Katie?**_

2hot4uBabe to Katie87: Ok. But let's go somewhere else, leave the two hiding morons behind.

ObliviousGirl to MysteriousBoy: You are right, but are you calling me ugly? About Katie she doesn't have the right to offend witches.

Katie87 leaves the room.

_**MysteriousBoy to ObliviousGirl: You are right I'm sorry. You can look good but be shy. Sorry. Let's forget the looks for now.**_

2hot4uBabe leaves the room

ObliviousGirl to all: Looks like we are alone now.

MysteriousBoy: Yeah. So how old are you?

ObliviousGirl: I'm 14 just turned.

MysteriousBoy: I'm 14 too, but I'm turning 15 this year. What's your name?

/"Hermioneeeee...." She called, expecting the other girl's exasperated sigh. "He is asking my name, what do I say?"

"Tell him."

Hermione was so absorbed by her books she wasn't even listening.

"Can I lie? I mean I'm not going to meet him anyway am I?"

"No, you will probably not. And yes, do as you will. I don't encourage lies, but over the internet" She shrugged.

"So what do I say?"

"Make up a name, one you like,Gin."

"No, I can't! I'd feel bad. Or not..." /

ObliviousGirl: What's yours?

MysteriousBoy: My name is Henry

ObliviousGirl: Oh...my name is G..Jenny!

MysteriousBoy: Hi Jenny. Nice to meet you.

ObliviousGirl: Nice to meet you too. My name is actually Jennifer but people call me Jenny.

MysteriousBoy: So Jenny what do you like to do?

ObliviousGirl: Read, listen to music, talk. You?

MysteriousBoy: I'm more into adventure and sports. What are your favorite subjects at school?

/ "Hermione?"

"Ai lord...let me see what it is now.." She gave up on her book and went to the computer, leaning over Ginny to read the conversation, her lips moving silently as she read it to herself, thinking of an answer.

"Tell him you like Arts, Philosophy and History."

"Why?"

"I don't know they are the ones that sound more magical. So you will not lie too much..." She explained with a smile at the red haired's clueless look./

ObliviousGirl: Arts, History and Philosophy. And you?

MysteriousBoy: Really? I don't like it very much. I love physical education. And I hate Chemistry.

/ "Hermione what is chemistry as a school Subject?"

"Compare it to Potions, of course it's much more about the compositino of substances and the study of particles, but you mix things...sometimes." /

ObliviousGirl: I could really like Chemistry but my teacher doesn't let me! I hate him and he hates my a....group.

MysteriousBoy: Yeah, I know how it is. I like you Jenny. Maybe we could talk more tomorrow. I have to get out it's dinner time.

ObliviousGirl: Ok! Get in with the same nick, ok?

MysteriousBoy: Ok. Bye

MysteriousBoy leaves the room.

ObliviousGirl leaves the room.

/"Hermione!!It's dinner time! We should go home" Ginny's eyes searched frantically around the machine for a place to turn it off and she gasped in surprise and delight when it all went black as Hermione pressed a mere button.

"All right, all right. I have my book. Let's go, my dad must be waiting for us outside."

"Mione...I'm suppose to talk to MysteriousBoy tomorrow, but how am I going to do that?" She said shyly, a sheepish smile creeping upon her lips.

"Ginny, Ginny.." Hermione chuckled. "Do not worry, I will take my laptop with us."

"Your what?" She asked looking intently at Hermione's lap, but fidning nothing that could explain it to her, much less how her friend's lap would get her to talk to Henry again.

"I'll explain it to you later. Did you have fun?" She asked casually as she stood beside the door, making way for Ginny to pass and then turned off the lights of her room, headign downstairs.

"It was awesome Hermione! You are the best!"

Hermione grinned widely and closed the door of the house behind them, sighing as she saw her father just parking the car and fumbling with something inside, in his usual unorganized manner.

TBC...


	3. Mysterious Boy

_A/N: First of all, thanks a lot for the reviews I got and the support. Secondly, I apologize for the incredible delay in this but life has been hectic and busy lately._

_Third! Special Notice. Like I said, my writing style has changed, evoluted and matured much since I wrote this fic, but if I change it all to the way I think now, it wont be true to how I felt when I wrote this. So I chose to keep my beta-reading of this only to grammar and some deep flaws I may find, for as I remember people first enjoyed this being as innocent of a story as it is. Hope you all like it!_

_Oh and it was all written before the 4th book if I am not mistaken. Keep it in mind._

_Love!_

Chapter 3

When Ginny and Hermione arrived Ron and Harry were already there, just waiting to mock them.

"So Ginny…lived through the torture?"

"Shut up Ron! I had a wonderful afternoon ok! Hermione taught me how to use a computer and she gave me no lecture! She actually said it is better when we learn by ourselves. I bet it was much better then your muggle books."

"Oh Ginny and who said we read books?" Ron retorted defiantly.

"You two stop it now ok. Mum is yelling at us to go have dinner." Percy said showing up at the kitchen's door.

"So girls did you have fun?" Molly asked as she walked around the kitchen, setting dishes and plates of steamy hot food on the table, tasting the salt of a cooking broth, checking on the clock to see how long until she took the turkey out of the firewood oven. She seemed to not have one moment of rest, but she never seemed to truly mind, always a sweet smile on her lips, lest she was worried or irritated with the twins tricks.

"Yes it was great mum!" Ginny answered excitedly, her mouth already full of bread, unable to resist the delicious scent provoking her.

"It was very fun. My mother loved Ginny." Hermione complimented

"Oh that's nice, Ginny really needs to make more friends, she's too shy."

Arthur said making Ginny red in fury.

"How about you boys? What did you do?" The wizard spoke once more.

"Oh, it was very fun too. We talked to some muggles and they looked so stupid! Harry showed me some electronic ..it's how it says right? Stuff reeeally cool. Dad you would've been in heaven."

"Oh Really?!" Arthur's interest had been picked. "Maybe someday I'll go with you, after all you still have two weeks before classes start."

"Yeah! I like school but just to think Snape might become our DADA teacher this year...it creeps me out!" Ron said.

"Argh...don't even think about it Ron, then he would be so arrogant he would take ten points out of Gryffindor for every breathe we took." Harry said frowning imagining the scene.

"Ah...mum, dad ah....do you think I could go out with Harry again tomorrow?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To ah...tell them Harry I don't remember." The red haired boy nudged his friend, slightly nervous.

"It's a street full of stores, cafes, this kind of stuff. There we get to know a great part of muggle world."

"Oh sure. But be careful this time you two will be in the middle of muggles not in a library." Arthur said, but he was cut off but Molly's squeals of joy.

"Harry I'm very proud of you! You're a wonderful influence to our son. He is already interested in other peoples cultures. Very good."

She said squeezing Harry's cheek, which made him flush from the embarrassment and the pain. And which made the twins, Percy, Ginny, Ron and Hermione laugh making Arthur and Molly look at them puzzled.

"What about you girls? Any special plans tomorrow?"

"Yeah, make a more convincing lie of how Hermione is so cool, right Ginny? It's your assignment." Ron said.

The twins were loving this Ron.

"Yeah, and Harry's assignment is to make you invisible because there is no other way you are not going to embarrass him in the middle of the muggles!"

Hermione said getting angry at Ron. He was starting to sound like those idiots from Hermione's muggle school.

"Kids stop it. Or you will start to fight for real."

Arthur asked, and asked again looking sharply at Ron as for him to keep quiet.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow girls?"

"We are planning to stay here."

"Oh, that is nice, tomorrow will be a rainy day. It's perfect for you girls to talk and read while I make a lot of good stuff for you to eat."

Molly said supporting the girls and seeing the little jealousy twinkle in Ron's and Harry's eyes.

"Now you should all go to sleep."

"But it's early mum!" All the red heads on the table pleaded at the same time.

"Kids your father has to wake up early tomorrow and if I let you stay up I know you'll make noise, EVEN(she said loudly seeing George was going to protest)if you say you won't. There is no fun in staying awake whispering. Tomorrow you can stay up as late as you want because Wednesday is your father's day off and he can sleep late. Now you all to bed."

There were protest noises but everybody got up and went upstairs to get ready to sleep.

_The next day......_

"Mum lunch was great but now we have to go." Ron said getting up from the table and pulling Harry's arm to come with him.

"Oh, you're already going . Ok, don't forget to be back by dinner and take care!"

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley. Bye." Harry said while being pulled by Ron to get out of the house, still munching on a blueberry muffin, his coat dangling loose as he had only had the chance to dress it on one arm..

"Come Harry let's run or we will be late!"

"Calm down Ron, I bet she isn't on yet."

"Where are we going?" Ron insisted.

"To a Cyber Cafe."

"Oh. It was so much fun yesterday, did you see that Americansweety talking to the BlondAngel? I could swear that was Malfoy if he wasn't from Germany and a muggle!"

"You liked that didn't you?" Harry asked grnning, seeing his friend's interest.

"Yeah. It's so cool that the library has computers! To bad the library at Hogwarts is so boring…and dangerous."

"Maybe today we can get two computers and you can get in the chat too."

"Oh that would be fun. I really liked that girl. She said she doesn't like Chemistry…which sort of means Potions…and she defended witches you remember?"

"Yes Ron, but she still is a muggle." Harry said somewhat disappointed.

"Whatever, it's so cool!"

"Come Hermione! Too bad we don't have two computers, or you would be able to get in too."

"It's alright. I'll call my father and see if we can go there again tomorrow, then we will have two computers. You are really getting addicted to this aren't you?" Hermione said laughing.

"Oh it's just the second time ok!" Ginny answered flustered.

there was a knock on the door.

"Hide the computer Hermione!!"

"Girls I brought a snack and some magazines, though I suppose you girls will prefer to talk about boys."

Molly said giggling, and remembering herself back at their age. She already knew Arthur and was the first one in her year to date. She remembered she liked him and he returned the feeling. The whole school knew about it but they didn't talk to each other, and the girls used to love Molly because she had a boy liking her. Good old times. Then Arthur took the courage and spoke to her, but they were so shy they didn't even truly speak and when she was with her friends and saw him they always giggled making Arthur's friends laugh and she wondered if he ever got hurt by that. But then they got older and he was more mature then, so he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Ohhh."

Molly sighed not realizing Ginny had opened the door and was staring at her waiting for her mum to come in.

"Oh, the you are. Here, I'll leave you girls now, I have a lot to do."

She said leaving the room. Molly had brought a tray full of cakes, candies, sandwiches and butter beers. It was perfect.

"Your mother is so cool, but she seemed a bit nostalgic. Now let's get online so we can eat all these stuff." Hermione said casually, uncovering the lap top and begging to fuss around it to turn it on.

"Come on Harry! Quick!"

"Ok. I'm in. Chill, Ron, you sound like a bervous girl no a date."

"Hey, don't abuse, all right. But anyway, how did you learn how to use this if the only computer you had at home was Dudley's and I doubt he would let you use it."

"Well sometimes I watched him use it and then when they were out of the house I used it."

"Oh." Ron was still amused with that thing, it was just so much information in a box.

TBC

_A/N: I know it's short! Sorry, but I am keeping the chapter division of my previous posting. I hop to have more up soon though! Keep the reviews coming! Begs_


	4. Chat II

_A/N: _

_Ok frist, THANKS for all the reviews! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. Thanks a lot for the supportive reviews on the 'chat' issue and all other supportive reviews. Thanks a lot, it makes my day._

_Ok, Answering questions and affirmations lol._

_BabyRuth: The reason why there are more people in the chat room its because it is not a personal Instant Messenger window, it is a chat room of that kind of website that offers large chat rooms to meet people. Oh and I am glad you find some parts funny, that which you mentioned is very me actually. Say funny things seriously. I am a funny person…heheh just don't think I can sound as much in a story._

_And BabyRuth again, Ron doesn't like his sister in the "I think I'd like do date her" sort of way. He thinks she is really cool and someone he wouldn't mind seeing with Harry…if that makes sense. He is excited there are muggles not as boring as Harry's Uncle hehe._

_LCH8292__ - Wait and see **grins** Kidding._

_A/N: The arrows show what chat room Harry chose to get in._

_Ginny's conversation with Mysterious boy will be in bold and italic, and her or his conversations with others will be underlined. Now that ff provides such tools it's so much easier! _

_I don't remeber the name of Harry's little town so i'll say he lives in London. I know, I know…, but I am lazy and it has been a while since I read the books_

_The website is fictional and loosely based in the kind of Friendship chat room we have in Brazil. I stake claim over none of them. The nicknames are fictional, invented by me and do not correspond to anyone existent. The e-mail **invented** for Hermione is as it says, made up. Not existent. _

Chapter 4

Computer Screen

Adress: your connection with the world!

Chat rooms:

Friendship -

Love

Books

Sports

Movies

Friendship chat rooms:

Friendship(1) 5 people -

Friendship (2) 32 people

Friendship (3) Empty

Life-Guard - 2 people

Friendly Shoulder – Empty

/ "Oh come on Harry let's go to the Friendship Two it has a lot more people."

"Yeah but I said it would be in Friendship one, Ron..."

"Fine, fine" Ron sighed, rolling his eyes and sat down. He looked around while swirling his spoon over the foam in the cappuccino. He eyed the muggles so very entertained by their respective computer screens and thought them morons, but of course a second later he was just as absorbed by the one he and Harry shared.

"Hey Harry… why don't you put another nickname just to see if she is there." The red haired boy suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Because she could have the same idea and we wouldn't find each other." Harry's answers were short as he scanned over the chat room to find the girl.

"Oh...you're right. And you are reeeally intent on not missing her" Ron teased /

Computer Screen:

Your nickname: MistertiousBoy- Enter

MisteriousBoy enters the room

Americansweety blows a kiss to BlondAngel: Hey there!

CanadianBrain enters the room

BlondAngel to Americansweety: Hey baby. I'm sorry.

2hot4uBabe to Mark'sgal: So here we are again Kate, and look that Blond idiot is here too.

HappyGirl enters the room

HappyGirl to all: Hi!

Mark'sgal to 2hot4uBabe: Hey Liz!!! Mark called me last night. He is so cute! He told me I am beautiful!!!!

Americansweety to BlondAngel: Sorry for what?

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: You are so quiet.**_

StarWarsGod enters the room

CandianBrain to all: Anyone wanna chat?????

2hot4uBabe to Mark'sgal: Wow! That is so cool!!!

BlondAngel to Americansweety: Now because of me you are addicted to internet!

_**MiseriousBoy to HappyGirl: I'm waiting for someone.**_

StarWarsGod to HappyGirl: So what are you happy about?

HappyGirl to StarWarsGod: Because i found out i have a new ability.

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: And does that stop you from talking to other people?**_

Americansweety to BlondAngel: Here we go again.....

CanadianBrain to all :I feel invisible....

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: No, not really but I wanted to talk to that person. But apparently she's not here.**_

StarWarsGod to HappyGirl: And what is that? That you can't resist to a good 

Canadian God?

2hot4uBabe to Mark'sgal: Katie I have to leave now! My mum is bugging me she want's to use the phone.

HappyGirl to StarWarsGod:No. That I can kill Gods.

BlondAngel to Americansweety: I think we get along better when we are alone!

CanadianBrain: I'm depressed!

StarWarsGod to HappyGirl: Ooohh she's in a bad mood.

Mark'sgal to 2hot4uBabe:Already? But you just got in!!!Well i'll call you later ok?

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Sorry if I didn't tell you sooner but here is Jenny(ObliviousGirl) remember?**_

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: I think your nick is not very attractive. Are you a boy or a girl

2hot4uBabe to Mark'sgal: Ok. Bye

Americansweety to BlondAngel: Shut up Perv!!!!Do you want to come over my house?

2hot4uBabe leaves the room

Mark'sgal leaves the room

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Hey it's you! I thought you wouldn't come!!!! I like this nick much more.**_

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy :I changed it because of you! I was happy to know was going to talk to you, again and i don't feel so oblivious anymore.**_

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: Boy you?

BlondAngel to Americansweety: I told you'd want me with you! But I live in German forgot?

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: I'm glad to hear(read) it. Are you at home?**_

Americansweety to BlondAngel: Can't you come study here? It's good for your career.

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Yes. You?**_

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Me too. Wanna chat?

BlondAngel to all: AHHH StarWarsGod and CanadianBrain you two GAYS!!!

CanadianBBrain to BlondAngel: What?

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: No. Ah…my pc is messed up.**_

/"What's a pc Harry?" ron asked arching and eyebrow and licking off his milk moustache.

"Personal Computer." Harry said, not even turning to look at his friend, and Ron seeing the situation, did not insist, for once.

"Ah..."/

"What's a PC Hermione?" Ginny asked much the same back at the Burrow.

"Personal Computer. It's his computer." Hermione said, still a bit flustered at the BlondAngel audacity to call the two boys gay, and so what if they were?

"Oh...can you pass me the cake? It is so good." Ginny asked grinning sheepishly, not wanting to take her eyes off of the lap top screen.

"Sorry, it's over." Hermione shrugged, blushing a bit.

"You ate all!"

"Of course you are so entertained with your chat I have to do something! And it is so much like a mellow movie…and you have to eat during movies."

"Huh?" Ginny's brow furrowed and she eyed Hermione suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Than pass me the sandwiches and if you say it's over I will tell Ron you are pregnant!"

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Because he would be the father!!!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Hermione teased in a mock outraged voice and pulled out a pillow. The red haired girl had to put the computer under the bed so it wouldn't break it because they started a pillow fight.

Computer Screen:

Americansweety to BlondAngel: Leave them alone if they want to be gay.

StarWarsGod to all: I'm very proud of it!!!

BlondAngel to all: AH GROSS!!! HE REALLY IS GAY!!! Americansweety you want too much commitment! I know I'm so good that after you get to know me you always want more but I can't commit. Too young!

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Are you there?????**_

CandianBrain to StarWarsGod: Oh...i didn't know you were gay....

Americansweety to BlondAngel: How can i want comitment with a jerk like you???

MisteriousBoy to all: Boy the thing here is low level! I like it!

/"Ron! Why did you write that for?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Because it's truth! I mean look at it. It's so funny!"

"Yeah, but then Jenny is going to read it and think I'm an idiot."

"Sorry man, do not be so serious about it! It is not like you are actually going to try to date her someday"/

Computer Screen:

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Sorry about that. Hello?**_

BlondAngel to Americansweety : You can like me because i'm hot! Do you want to go to that chat room we went last night?

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Too shocked? Don't want to talk?

Americansweety to Blond Angel: AH!! YES!!! But it will have to be at night.

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: No it's ok, let's chat. I have i friend at school, he is all popular with girls and plays soccer and stuff but i'm so sure he is gay.

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Are you there?? I'm going to leave! Did i offend you?**_

"Ginny, we forgot about the internet boy!!!"

"Oh my! Your right!!!"

They were both laughing it was really fun to have pillow fights, too bad the boys weren't there, they could make a war with organized teams, maybe the twins would get in too and if he was in a good mood even Arthur Wealey would when he got home from work.

Ginny took the computer out of the bed and set onto typing again.

Computer Screen:

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Sorry i had a little problem. I'm back now! Where do you live?**_

BlondAngel to Americansweety: Good i look even better under the moonlight.

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Really? where do you live?

Americansweety to BlondAgel: You really make me angry idiot!!!

MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: It's ok. I live in England. London 

BlondAngel to Americansweety: I make your blood boil hehehe!! That's my girl.

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: Toronto you?

HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Me too! 

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Cool.**_

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Me too. Where do study?

Americansweety to BlondAgel: I'm not your girl! I'm leaving now!!!!

BlondAngel to Americansweety: Wait!

Americansweety leaves the room.

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: Cosmopolitan. I'm in high school.

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: I study there too! What's your group?

BlondAngel to HappyGirl: It seems like it's you and me now. Let me make you even happier.

HappyGirl to BlondAngel: Shut up!

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: It's weird, we don't have much to talk about. But i like talking to you.**_

/"Why you guys don't have what to talk about?"

"Ron, i'm a wizard and she is a muggle! If we both were wizards or muggles we would have a lot to talk about but it's been awhile, i'm uninformed about the muggled world."

"Tell her your a wizard! She's not going to believe it anyway!"

" Forget it Ron."/

Computer Screen:

BlondAngel to HappyGirl: I always get that from girls, but usually it's because they want to kiss me.

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: What's your name?

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Paul. What's yours? My group is 10B.

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: I was really happy to see you changed your nick because of me.**_

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: OMG! You are Paul Riter!! I'm John! I'm your classmate you were the boy i was talking about up there! OMG I so knew you were gay! hehehe.

**_HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Yes, you are really nice, i just think it is weird to talk through a computer, maybe that's why we don't have what to talk about. If we knew each other we would._**

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: OH shit! PLEASE John don't tell everyone!!!!

BlondAngel to all: Our Gay God is in trouble hehehehe. Destroy him John!

_**MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Yes i agree. I would like to talk to you again. But i'm not sure i can tomorrow, maybe i could send you an e-mail.**_

"Hermione what's e-mail?" Ginny asked frowining and pouting all at once, looking so much younger than she already did, and Hermione chuckled despite her ranting rage about BoldAngel.

"Eletronic mail. You receive it through the internet. But you need to have an address first

."

"How do i get one? He wants to e-mail me"

"Use one of mine. I have many, this one i made so no one would know who i am." …and she continued tutoring Ginny on how to use the muggle gadgets.

/"Harry how are you going to e-mail her?"

"Oh i already explained you how it works."

"I know. I mean you don't have an e-mail." Ron waved exasperatedly. He was so easily disturbed.

"Well i can make one, there are free e-mails."

"Oh." /

Computer Screen:

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: It's ok, i won't tell. I'm gay too.

BlondAngel: SHIIIII!!!!!

**_HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy:Ok it's _******

/ "Oh no, another maniac reader!!! Harry dump her now!!!" Ron nearly spilled his coffee.

"Ron i don't have anything with her to dump her! And i won't!"/

Computer Screen:

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Really? I always thought you were cute! Wanna go on a date Friday night? We could watch Star Wars.

MisteriousBoy to HappyGirl: Ok. I have to go now! Bye!!! 

BlondAngel: Oh man!!!

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: Sure, pick you up at eight?

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Sure . See you tomorrow at school.

_**HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Ok bye bye.**_

BlondAngel: SO GROSS!!!GROSS!!!

_** MisteriousBoy leaves the room**_

CanadianBrain to StarWarsGod: ok bye. But don't tell anyone.

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Don't worry, i won't. And don't get depressed next time no one speaks with you in a chat room. Just pick a better nick.

BlondAngel leaves the room

CanadianBrain leaves the room

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain: Did you get mad at me???

StarWarsGod to CanadianBrain:.....

StarWarsGod leaves the room.

_** HappyGirl leaves the room**_

Ok some notes:

1I 'm not trying to say canadians are gay, there are gays all over the world so if you are canadian don't get offended. I just chose two of the possible gays you have there to use in this. Could have chosen from anywhere else.

2 I have NOTHING against gays! I love them with all my heart! BlongAngel does but he is a character not my opinion ok.

3 I'm a slash writer now, I was not when I first wrote this, so fear not there is not slash in this. Just funny hints of it hehe…If thatk knowledge disappoints you, e-mail me and I will show you my YAOI work, but that is LOTR only so far.

4 I hope you liked. OPINIONS NEEDED.


	5. Simple Fun

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!_

_A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Feedback is food to the soul darlings, you have no idea how much! Thank you for making your appreciation known and constructive criticism is always accepted._

_BabyRuth: Dariling, Thank you for your review, I am glad you liked the chapter, but I think you did not read well the part I said I love gay people, have nothing against them and I would totally be gay if I were a man…if that makes sense. I don't like to attach stereotypes to people, but if you would ask my straight friends you would know I defend gays with all my heart and if you ask my gay friends they will tell you the same...But that doesn't interefere with the fact I still must respect those who do not like YAOI/Slash or the subject and make clear this is not such a story. The fact I also said I write Slash/YAOI which is literature focusing on homosexual pairings would make it preposterous if I disliked gay people. But I know from experience, that the people that do take being called gay as an offense take that offense at the smallest hint and as I am not Canadian I did not want to seem I was attacking the country or anything. Is that understandable? Plus, this one is **not** a slash story, so I had to keep it clear. _

_Chelsea: It is going to take a little while for them to find out…ok a longer while than little lol, but they will. And if I am not mistaken they do tell each other something similar to that in this chapter. _

_Ronhermione13: Don't worry. The Online chats won't be that many, they are going to school soon , but contact shall be kept through other means._

_Huggles._

"Mum we're home! We're going upstairs to get clean up before dinner." Ron lied, what he really wanted was to talk about their afternoon.

"Ok honey." Molly replied eyeing them from the kitchen and then getting back to her cooking.

"Come on Harry let's go upstairs." The red haired boy motioned for Harry to follow, climbing the stairs with eager haste. Ron ran to his room though Harry stopped in front of Ginny's room. He noticed the door was ajar and detained himself there for a few moments listening to the conversation.

"Hermione that was so cool, that boy seems so nice! I hope I get to talk to him again."

"Oh you will."

So Ginny was liking a boy. For some reason that sounded weird to Harry. NO, not that he liked her, but for some time he was sure she liked him and admitting or not he liked to know. Everybody wanted to be "loved" by someone else.

"Harry! Come!" Ron yelled pulling him by the sleeve once he noticed the boy had not followed him..

"Ginny, I'm going downstairs to see if the boys have arrived, we have to settle the day to go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said, standing up and brushing the wrinkles from her clothes as she headed to the door, anticipating Ginny's answer.

"Ok. I'll wait here."

Hermione went down and looked in the living room finding only Percy deep in reading the newspaper and from there she could also see Molly in the kitchen, so she went to her, smiling at the delicious smell filling in the small and over heated room.

"Mrs. Weasley are the boys back yet?"

"Oh Hermione, yes they are. They went up to Ron's room. Would you mind calling them for dinner?"

"No, not at all. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I will be right back with them." And with that she left, hurrying up the steps to halt in front of Ginny's room.

"Ginny your mum is calling for dinner. I'm going to call Harry and Ron."

"I did not know they had gotten back.. Ok, I'll go downstairs." The red haired girl smiled and jumped off bed, leaving Hermione to complete her task. She would not waste a chance of getting the first piece of whatever he mother was cooking.

With that Ginny left and Hermione went on to her friends' room. They seemed to be talking very cheerfully.

"Harry that is all cool but aren't you like cheating on Cho with this internet girl?"

Hearing that Hermione entered the room.

"Oh so that's what you two have been doing huh?!"

"Hermione!" The boys looked at her outraged. For some reason Ron got even more flustered then Harry, as if being caught at something, and he hated when who caught him was Hermione.

"Oh Harry , Ron is right, you know that now internet affairs are considered cheating." She said ignoring the boy in a red fury.

"Hermione! First of all I have nothing with the internet girl! And second and most

important I have nothing with Cho! The only thing I had was an invitation to a Yule Ball which she declined it!"

Ron and Hermione realized Harry was angry about that and shrugged, exchanging a suspicious look.

"Sorry Harry, ah… Ron your mum is calling for dinner and we have to decide the day we'll go to Diagon Alley."

Ron sighed and nodded, standing up as he rubbed his belly with a devious look on his face, as if he planned to devour everything on the table.

"Let's go Harry. And about Diagon Alley forget it for awhile, we still have a week and a half." Ron said walking through the door.

At dinner little was said, they were all very interested on what Mr. Weasley had to say about the news in the ministry. Nothing much actually.

"Today you will be able to sleep late as you so wanted!" Arthur said.

"Finally!" The twins cheered in unison.

For the rest of the night the others heard little of them which meant they were inventing a new trick.

"Last week they invented the "Easy Lipstick". And Miss McBroom wasn't too happy to be the first one to try it, above all things in front of Mr. Kay, she has a crush on him. " Ginny said.

"What was wrong with the lipstick?" Harry asked frowning, easing back on his chair.

"Well when you like someone and you use the lipstick it speaks for you. So Miss McBroom was using it and Mr. Kay showed up and the lipstick in her mouth started to hit on him. She was really embarrassed." Ron explained.

"Yes, but from what I heard they are dating and Miss. McBroom came here Sunday to give the boys a little gift." Ginny answered with a small smirk.

Harry laughed. "I can't believe it! George and Fred Weasley the wizard cupids!"

No one could hold the laughter anymore.

"So, are you going out again tomorrow?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"We don't know yet." Ron answered eyeing Harry.

"I was thinking about that, and you invited Hermione over and barely spoke to her. I think you four should do something together tomorrow." Molly Weasley said.

"Oh it's ok Mrs. Weasley. I 'm have quite a good time with Ginny."

"I know honey, Ginny is a wonderful company, the problem is Ron, he is not being much of a host."

Ron rolled his eyes at that but remained silent, knowing more was to come.

"So why don't we all go to the movies tomorrow? Then we would keep the muggle track Ron is trying to follow." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea!" Ginny and Ron said together." I've never seen a movie it must be so cool!"

"It is!"

Harry was happy about the idea but remembering he wouldn't have how to tell Jenny he would go out with his friends, and the same thought was going through Ginny's mind but after all, he did say it wasn't for sure they would talk, and what was she suppose to do? Waste a wonderful opportunity waiting for Mr. Mysterious to show up? No! She was going out to see a movie with Ron...Hermione! And HARRY!

"But there is one thing. "Hermione started looking at Ginny and Ron.

"You two have to be quiet! As you have never seen a movie before you'll be pretty amazed by the effects and I don't want you screaming "Bloody brilliant!" in the middle of the movie!" She said lookingato Ron.

"I won't ."Ginny said shyly and blushing.

She really looked cute when she was blushing. **How could I think that!** Yes that was Harry thinking.

"I wont HERMIONE!" Ron said quite differently from Ginny.

"Good. But if you do, remember you do not know me." She said calmly.

After they left the dinner table they all went to Ginny's room, for though it was of similar size it was much cleaner and thusly easier ot find a spot to sit, and started to talk about school and how the new year would and what hints all the new things they needed for school gave. But it was much more fun when the new pillow fight started much like this:

"Oh this year Hermione will again be the first student but she will have a pupil. Ginny. But be careful Hermione! Or she might turn a know-it-all that knows more than you before you finish school."

"Shut up Ron!" She said throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh kids stop it!" Harry said trying to look adult, stuffing his chest and straightening his back while he arched an eyebrow.

"We'll have to put them grounded." He said looking over to Ginny and winking.

"Yes, you know what people always say, when there is to much fight there always is love." She knew it would fluster them.

"Shut up you too!" Ron said throwing the pillow at his sister.

"Make me!" She said sticking her tongue out and Ron stood up, but instead of throwing the a pillow at Ginny he got another pillow and threw at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"You were unharmed!"

"Yeah, and so are you Hermione!" Ginny took the pillow that in the begging of the conversation was with Hermione and threw back at her.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Ron yelled and from the floor under them Arthur and Molly chuckled.

TBC…


	6. The moves, the internet

A/N: He yguys! Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I hope you all keep enjoying this . Bear in mind this is yes a light hearted story leaning towards humor, but not every chapter will crack you up…after all it's a story, not a big joke lol, so bear with me!

Other than that, remember that text between is 'outside' the computer screen. And, keep reviewing!

Love to you all!

Chapter 6

The movies, the e-mails.

Harry reluctantly accepted the amount of money Molly Weasley was giving him to reimburse the muggle money Harry would expend, while his friend's mother smiled with serene pride at the boy she counted as one of their own…but it seemed her daughter, Ginny, too had a loving look in her eyes. She thought him so gerenerous!

But she was forced to put a stop to her thoughts. Daydreaming was all fine and good, but of something…or rather someone she could not have, it could not be worth it, and probably not healthy either. So the girl stirred from her musings. She knew he didn't like her. If he did it was as a friend but more likely as his brother's sister, an acquaintance.

Today was the big day for most of them. A visit to the movie theatres…and according to Harry, such movies always had incredibly beautiful women, which made Ron even more eager to go. Thus, they were all dressed in muggle clothes.

Harry was wearing some old jeans and a black t-shirt that match the color of his hair. Ron had borrowed some clothes from Harry and was also wearing jeans with a overly large blue t-shirt he supposed to belong to Dudley.

Hermione was wearing brown pants and a black blouse. Ginny had also borrowed her clothes from Hermione but contrary from what had happened to Ron, they fit perfectly. She had black pants and a violet blouse with a witch on a broomstick, and had her now long red hair in a pony tail.

Arthur insisted on driving them to the cinema and so he did. When they got there they had ten minutes to get in, the movie theychose was an action one, as Harry and Hermione they thought it was too risky to take them to see a movie with too many special effects or about magic… Ron and Ginny might have strange reactions to it.

Hermione knew that just to make her angry Ginny and Harry would try to make her sit next to Ron and would move a seat away from them. So she made sure to pick the order. They sat at the far back of the threatre, having the better view of the screen and staying away from curious eyes, should the red haired siblings do anything out of the normal…for a muggle. In the same row, on the far corner, there was a couple of teenagers, about Harry's age, making out fiercely, which made Hermione positively outraged at how people who probably could not fold their own clothes properly (not to say worse) would be so presumptuous as to make out like adults. She knew they were her age…but she still found it rather soon for such things, plus discretion did not kill when having it.

They moved as far away from the coupel as possible without having to sit on the other end of the row themselves and so Ron and Harry at side by side, with Ginny on Harry's other side and Hermione next to her.

Ron found it really hard to hold the "bloody brilliants" he wanted to say. He of course didn't understand a lot of things, because they used muggle things in the movie, but he thought it was a very intelligent story. Harry was really liking the movie, it had been quite a while since he had last seen a movie, but he had never actually gone to a movie theater, given how his uncle and aunt were. Ginny had the same look of awedbemusement on her face as when she saw Hermione's computer working. A baby that discovered out the whole world, and Hermione already had figured out the end of the movie by logic so she was very excited to see if she was right…and trying very hard not to tell the others her conclusions.

By the part of the movie when the lady was falling from the balcony Ginny got really scared and held on Harry's arm, but when she realized what she had done she flushed furiously.

"Sorry Harry. I'm really sorry I did it without noticing."

"Oh it's ok Ginny. Don't worry, you never saw a movie before and we chose one the has action and violence, it's normal." He said smiling gently. He had indeed felt a little flustered, though he could not really tell why, deep inside his mind said it narrowed down to being whether the fact she had held onto him, or the fact he had disliked when she let go. Strange things to be in his mind…but they were progressively making ground there.

Stop it boy! He mentally chided himself and felt uncomfortable about that, but what he hated most was when he caught himself thinking she looked cute or even beautiful. He did not like her, but he knew she did so it would only hurt her if he actually told her that, so he always managed to keep quiet.

Nearing the end of the movie, Harry remembered he had to e-mail Jenny and the matter did not leave his mind since then. He needed access to a computer and in a way the girls would not notice. He would hate to have them mocking him for this. They would surely say he was dating online and all other things. So once they had left the theatre, he pulled Ron along, though briefly speaking to the girls first.

"Hermione I have to a...Ron wants to...buy something Fred asked him for their tricks, I'll be right back." Harry said dragging Ron.

"You could try and lie a little bit better, huh?" the red haired boy asked rolling his eyes and turning to Hermione to hear the question, he knew there was one.

"Where are you going?" Hermione yelled but they didn't answer as Harry took on a look of guilty criminal in his face while trying to escape an attorney's interrogation and kept pulling Ron with him.

"We'll be at the book shop." Hermione yelled before they were out of hearing range and turned back to Ginny.

"Where are we going Harry?" Ron asked, looking about curiously, though rather hesitant at some things he saw. Passing by a fetish Sex Shop with all the gadgets exposed on the display window on his second day of muggle world probably was not very encouraging…and it was even less to see the over dressed ladies that passed by with leopard pattern clothes, hair tall and hard of hair spray, faces with muiltiple coats of make up, all apparently finding themselves incredibly..attractive.

"To the café."

"Why?" He asked distractedly, frowning as one of said high society ladies passed by with a poodle dog with its fur dyed pink. "Oh lord why does it matter…lets just go"

Harry had to laugh. "I have to e-mail Jenny telling her why I couldn't get in today and that I will tomorrow."

"What if mum doesn't let us go out?"

"Oh Ron, I'm showing you muggle culture. She will. Hurry up." Theblack haired boy flashed a grin and started to walk faster to force Ron to fall on step with him.

"Boy if I didn't know you I'd say you're way too worried about this girl."

"Shut up and get in. I still have to make myself an e-mail. I just hope it won't take too long." Harry said opening the door to the café.

"Maybe you could ask if the café doesn't have one."

"Ron." Harry said with a sharp look.

"Ok, I'm shutting up…"

Back to the girls...

"Ginny you don't know the last one."

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously, looking up at her friend.

"Yesterday I caught Harry and Ron talking about an internet girl." She said sitting down, her creative mind trailing paths most would not. "Imagine if someday you spoke to him without knowing?"

"Boy, would that be weird! Don't get friends seeing each other every day and will get friends through the internet. That would be funny." But Ginny's voice did not carry all the humor her words implied. That would be funny to all, but rather sad…in a pitiful way, to her.

"And it would make you worship the web, wouldn't it?"

Ginny flushed but id not answer. Hell it would!

_**Computer Screen:**_

register:

Your first name: Harr

Last name:

Country:

User name:

Password:

/ "Hey! Forgot you told her you're name is Henry?"

"But she won't see this."

"Well that's your problem, if she ever finds out she wont be very happy to talk to you ever again."

That made Harry quickly change it. /

Computer Screen 

register:

Your first name: Henry

Last name: Porter

Country: England(U.K)

User name: mysteriousboy

Password:

/ "You can do better than that, her e-mail is not oblivious girl is it?" Ron said with a snigger.

"You're annoying me, Ron!" /

_**Computer Screen:**_

register:

Your first name: Henry

Last name: Porter

Country: England(U.K)

User name: marauderboy

Password: butterbeer

/ "Do you think that was to obvious?"

"You still could do better but it is not obvious unless she knows you had the marauder map. In any case you can say you made that e-mail specially to her, because you stole her heart."

"God Ron! Have you been watching Mexican soap opera on TV?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the computer. /

_**Computer Screen:**_

Your e-mail: message -

To: Hi Jenny, this is Henry.

Message: I'm really sorry I couldn't speak to you today. I went out with my friends, but at least I gave you a heads up, so I don't feel so guilty.

I hope we can talk again tomorrow, same chat room, and I hope your nickname is still as happy as ever because mine will be.

I'm looking forward for our next chat.

Best wishes,

Herny.

/ "Well, Harry, little flirt huh?" Ron said fluttering his eyelashes at his friend.

"Shut up Juan Pablo Gamboa." /

Harry sent the e-mail and they quickly left the café, he didn't want to make the girls wait too much or they could get suspicious, or worse, come after them.

"Ok, we're back." Harry said when he found Ginny and Hermione at the book shop cheerfully speaking of something he thought it could only be boys.

"Oh it was about time. People here are already looking funny at us because we won't buy anything." The older girl answered, standing up and putting the book she had been browsing back on the shelf.

"No, it's not that. It's probably because you two were laughing like zebras."

"Zebras laugh?" Ginny asked.

"Yes they do, they have a biological reaction to..."

"Shut up Hermione!" The three yelled.

"Hey show some respect ok?" The girl glared furiously.

They went home on foot, though it was a long walk, it was not excessive and it gave them a good time to walk together and talk, the latter which pretty much resumed to jokes and small talk. But right now Harry and Ron walking together, ahead of Ginny and Hermione. Each pair whispering about secret things that turned out to be the same, would that they knew.

"I already spoke to my dad and he said he can pick us up after lunch, he invited you to lunch but we would have to invite Ron and Harry and then we wouldn't be able to get online. So I'm going to ask your mum if you can sleep over, this way we can stay up late because my parents are going to a dance."

"But isn't it dangerous to be alone?" Ginny asked, her blue eyes widening a little. Her mom always said things in the muggle world were far too dangerous…that of You-Know-Who, terrible, devastating attacks could be expected, but in the muggle world, the devastation was one by one…assassinations, robberies, terrible violence.

"No, we have security alarm and I also cast a safety spell without my parents knowing. Let's just hope your mum allows. Then some other day we invite the boys."

"Ok. But we have to find a way to make sure those two will go out tomorrow

or mum sure won't let me." Surely she would want her to stay and be a nice host to Harry. But who knew, perhaps she would know girls need to gossip in private. She was a woman after all.

"I'll handle that, I think Ron just like you has a little crush on computers. Let's catch up with them."

Ginny and Hermione were really enjoying this new friendship, while they weren't in the internet they talked a lot and turned out to have much in common. It was refreshing for Hermione to have a friend that was a bit more normal and reasonable than Harry and Ron. Plus there are things a girl would discuss with a girl. At least in her case, she was sure Harry and Ron wouldn't want to hear of them.

Hermione sped up and caught up with the boys.

"Hey boys, are you two going out tomorrow?"

**Oh no, now they'll want to come with us!** Ron thought, giving Harry a sideways glance..

"I guess we.." Harry started but was interrupted by Ron.

"We are not sure, why?"

"I was thinking of inviting Ginny to sleep over my house tomorrow, you know a girl thing, but it would be impolite not to tell you in case you wish to go."

"Oh in that case yes we will go out." Ron said.

We'll have the whole day free. Harry and Ron thought.

"Speaking of which, where do you plan to go? You know I heard Mr. and Mrs. Jones your neighbors Ron, the muggle ones ..well its almost a mile away, but we heard as we passed by, theyneed a baby sitter, they want to go on a dance my parents will be going, but have no one to leave their baby with, I heard it is such a quiet kid. And they pay what in wizard money would be 20 galleons, and they have a computer you know."

The boys' eyes shone.

Hermione turned back to Ginny and said "This way I'm sure your mum will be ok with it."

The boys didn't even go home, they went straight to Mr. and Mrs. Jones house.

"Mrs. Jones we heard you need someone to take care of your baby for a few hours and we would like to do it."

"But are you going to make a mess? Teenagers..." The woman wasn't very sure about it. Boys!

"No, not at all. That's what we were thinking about, we like very much to chat with our school friends in the internet, so you could let us use the internet if it would not be ask too much. We would take the baby to the computer room, and would be quiet. We are very responsible, ask my mum." Ron said hoping with all his strength the woman would not go ask Molly if it was true.

"Oh I think it's a nice idea. You heard I pay, right? Ah...I have a meeting tomorrow , do you think if I doubled the payment you could stay the whole day?"

"OF COURSE!" Ron said excitedly. It amazed Harry that Ron was jumping into this so eagerly…he did not like children…neither of them did, so he would have to pray the boy was quiet…or else they'd give him a light sleeping potion or something…Oh, what hd they gotten into?

A/N:

1-Nothing against Mexican soap opera, I used to watch them when I was younger, but they are really dramatic. . And Juan Pablo Gamboa is an actor and I don't even know if he is Mexican, but he is in Mexican soaps

2- I do not remember how much galleons truly are worth, I would look in my books but I lent them to a friend, so I don't know if that was too much or to little. When I get my books back I'll put the right value on it.


	7. Messages

A/N.: Thank you for the replies sweetlings! I am sorry it took my so long to update, but I promise next update will be really soon. I have the chappie ready for posting. I hope you will like this one. And for those who aren't into the chats, don't give up hope, when they get to school, there shall be other means of communication that don't involve that.

And sorry about the Galleon thing, lets just say it's a fair amount of money, instead of that number.

HUGGLES

Chapter 8 –Messages

They were sitting in the living room, looking somewhat bored, but yet deep into their conversation. Ginny sat hugging a cushion, a leg tucked under the other while she looked down at her brother who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa she was on. Harry and Hermione were sitting side by side in the other couch placed sidewise to the first. Molly was sitting in her swing chair knitting and listening as Ron spoke to her.

"Mum, we are really busy tomorrow."

"Yes, Hermione already told me. So you two will baby sit. Never saw that coming, anyway the Jones' baby is adorable, I'm almost sure he will be a wizard some day. So, Ginny you can sleep over Hermione's? I guess it will be more fun than here without the boys, but I still think Ron hasn't been much of a host." She sent a reprimanding to her son.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley don't worry, he is excited about the whole new world he's discovering, just like Harry and I were when we found out about magic."

"Oh al right. I suppose you are right indeed, but still I am glad Ginny is fulfilling the social skills Ron is lacking at the moment. When he takes an interest, it becomes his sole focus."

Hermione chuckled. "Then he'd be at danger having access to the internet, it is very captivating." Ron's eyes widened momentarily and Harry taking advantage that in his position Hermione's eyes were turned from him frowned so he would not give a hint so blatantly. Nonetheless, the girl's words rid him of actually having to be a good host and loosing his chances at internet, so once Mrs. Weasley left the room to prepare dinner, he thanked his friend.

"Thanks for that one Hermione."

"You owe me Zebra boy." She smirked, remembering her joke of the previous day and they all laughed.

"Hey Harry let's check out the twins' new tricks." Just an exchange of looks and the two boys smirked.

" Are you coming girls?" Harry asked, but then were halfway up the stairs by that time. The black haired boy had an investiment to be zealous for…but most of all, he wanted to have some fun.

"No no, we have to do something" Ginny uttered to herself as she watched them go up and rolled her eyes. She then turned to her friend, the conspiracy tone immediately taking house in her voice.

"Hermione we have to see if Henry sent you I mean me an e-mail, remember?"

"Oh..it's truth, I don't know why you care so much, I bet he didn't even bother." Hermione said walking up to Ginny's room.

They entered the room and carefully closed the door so no one would see them with the computer. Ginny really liked that small kind of computer if only she had one she could speak to the boy anytime. Their luck was that Arthur was so fascinated by the muggle world he had been working about with electricity and phone cables in the house. Not that he had had any success in it, but Hermione did. And there they went…

i Computer Screen:

you are registered:

Your e-mail: password:

Enter 

If you are not a member of the readers club yet please join us. All you have to do is read the indicated book every month and send us a letter or e-mail talking about it. You get a free e-mail, and if you write good reviews and read all books after two years you will receive some of the books for free!

Become a member 

/i 

"Hermione did you read all those books?" Ginny arched an eyebrow turning to her friend in a mechanical movement to show her thoughts on the matter.

"Sure."

"For how long have you been a member, I mean it will take a lot for you to get the free books it takes two years."

"I've been a member for four years."

"Argh! Soon they'll have to pay you for reading by now."

Hermione laughed, glad the red haired girl did not mock her bookworm habits no matter what her thoughts were on the matter…even though she suspected Ginny had it in her genes.

i Computer Screen:

b You have two new messages /b 

Read messages - Write message – Your contacts

Message From

Book of the month- Jenny, this is Henry- /i 

"HERMIONE HE SENT AN E-MAIL!" Ginny started to scream for a reason she didn't know.

"Look, marauder boy." Hermione said to herself. But that word wasn't magical, muggles could use it...still, she was suspicious. What 15 year old boy used the word Marauder?

"Ok, open it." Hermione said this time loud enough for Ginny to hear it.

"ok"

i Computer Screen:

To: Hi Jenny, this is Henry

Message: I'm really sorry I couldn't speak to you today. I went out with my friends, but at least I warned you so I don't feel as guilty.

I hope we can talk again tomorrow, same chat room, and I hope your nickname is still as happy as ever because mine will be.

I'm looking forward for our next chat, bye. /i 

"Oh that was so sweet." Ginny and Hermione said together.

It had been little while ago since Ginny found out this romantic side of Hermione.

"Answer." The older girl said simply.

"Yes ma´am"

i Computer Screen:

Answer message -

To: See you tomorrow.

Massage: Hey! I'm glad you sent me a message. I'm looking forward to speaking to you too, but there is no need to feel guilty, I went out with my friends too, my brother has two friends staying here for the rest of the vacation. Very fun actually.

So lets not get attached to nicknames, I'll get in and leave a message saying it's me, if you get in and there is no massage like that, it is because I'm not there yet so you leave the message ok?...I'll take that as a yes:).

Tomorrow I'll have all day after lunch to talk, even night.

Byeeee.

Send. /i 

"Those little smileys you taught me are so cute." Ginny giggled

"I know I like them too."

Right then they heard the door opening and hid the computer.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** OMG! I feel like such a lacking fan about Ginny's name. I have always been so attentive to the books, how the hell did I never notice that before? Perhaps I wrote this fic before they ever said her full name? It has been a long while. Still, I apologize kneeling on spiked glass! Oh lord! Thank for correcting me hon, your nick is too long but ya know who you are. E Sim! Viva a America em geral, do Sul também by that short saying I couldn't figure out if you speak Portuguese or Spanish, mine is Portuguese

On a second note, I wrote this story SUCH a long time before the 5th book was released, so Percy was not portrayed as he his now in the books, but his appearance is far too small to bother anyone, I am just commenting on it.

To all that reviewed, thank you for the compliments, suggestions and spurring me on. Hugs and more hugs! Thank you so much for reviewing, knowing how you feel about this is what keeps me on with it. Hope you enjoy this one.

"Oh what are you hiding there, Ginny?" Ron stood with his arms crossed, annoyance and suspicion were perfectly translated by his expression, something Harry always found amusing. He wondered if he looked bland when looking angry or upset, because Ron did it incredibly, although in an amusing way. The black haired boy was standing beside his friend, arching an eyebrow at the younger girl, as if to make a supportive statement to Ron's inquiry.

"None of your business."

"Oh don't be so grouchy sis, just get your butt out of there so we can sit." Ron rolled his eyes at how annoyed Hermione seemed by his use of vocabulary. "Is arse better for you?" He asked annoyed motioning with his hand in an irritable gesture for her to move over and make room for him.

Ron and Harry sat between the two girls, exchanging a look and nodding as if to put a plan in action. Ginny and Hermione hiding things from them could not mean anything good.

"So Gin what are you hiding anyway?" He asked his sister, putting an arm around her shoulder, in a mockingly 'cool' fashion.

"If it was for her to show you she wouldn't hide and it's none of your business as she previously informed, Ron." The older girl informed in an acid tone.

"Ouch Herminoe, you are bitter, you know?" If he was his grandfather, Ron would probably have said she was in need of a boyfriend to get that bad mood away with a snap of fingers, but he chose to just keep quiet on that one. He sighed and leaned back on the couch, nudging Harry to give a try. He knew how Ginny could barely hide anything from Harry. Even if she refused to say, her body language would easily give away if she was lying or not.

"Come on Ginny what is it?" Harry asked with curiosity, so Ginny dropped the computer and grabbed a school book and hid behind her back pretending to be what she was hiding, all the while Harry trying to retrieve it. They chuckled as they played about, the black haired boy knew very well this was not what she hid, but just for the sake of fun, he insisted.

"You two look like babies." Hermione said when they started to run around the room.

"Yeah, you do not seem…you, Harry."

Ron yelled, but the two were not interested in that, they were having fun and laughing. He inched closer to Hermione, leaning in to whiper.

"Do you think they are flirting?" He asked with a disgusted arch of his eyebrows.

Hermione arched one of her own, but in surprise as she snorted. "Them? No way. Harry doesn't know what 'flirt' is even if it bites him in the face. And Ginny is not blushing or suttering, so it is a definite no."

Ron shrugged although he was pleased with the answer, stood up and left the room, he was kind of jealous, because his best friend was having fun without him; the silly kind of jealousy Ronald Weasley would have. Hermione went after him.

"Is there something wrong?" Her voice was not accusing as of usual, it was a mere question, although she had it pretty much figured out, the idea was to make him talk.

"No."

"Ron, I think we should talk to Harry about this." Hermione informed.

"About what?"

"Harry never gave Ginny any attention and this summer...I mean they are not friends or anything but you saw it right now." She pointed it out, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione's tone was explanatory but with hints of questions in it, as if she wanted answers on the matter as well.

"They are having fun together." He simply shrugged it off, not all too please with his own conclusion.

"Yes, and though she hides it well she still likes him, Ron, she never stopped liking him. Now we are closer and I know she is really nice so I don't want her to get hurt. And she might get confused, and think that Harry likes her, and she'll be disappointed all over again because I do not think he feels like that for her. Do you?"

"No. Eww."

"What?"

"I just thought of them together." Ron grimaced.

"Ron shut up, they would be cute."

"There is no such thing as cute. It is a word you women and girls made up to speak degradingly of men without letting them know."

Hermioned arched an eyebrow. " Despite how surprisingly well exposed the idea is, it is ridiculous. Get a grip Ron. Plus, I really do not think he would be with her anyway. I mean ,even if Harry liked her he wouldn't tell us, afraid we would disapprove. It is that thing with boys and trying to keep a respectable image" She rolled her eyes, snorting.

"I don't think this is our business Hermione. My sister is quite complicated herself, let's not put loving situations in the middle."

"Oh Ron, you stand here pretending not to care but you and your brothers would melt over her if she ever got sick or anything. She's your little thingy."

"Huh?"

"You know, like a baby 'ohh so cute.' you know."

It was Ron's turn to arch an eyebrow and answer with a mere "Ah..."

There was a silence, it was not uncomfortable, but it became. They had nothing to say and Hermione hated being without anything to say.

"So, you are taking care of a baby tomorrow." She tried.

"Yeah...I hope he's not a brat, I'm really doing it for the money, I'll go to Gringots when we go to Diagon Alley."

"Yeah I figured."

And again there was an awkward silence between them for a short while.

"Hey Ron! Mum is calling for dinner or better, has been screaming for about ten minutes! Get down here!" That was George yelling.

Ron looked over to Hermione and beckoned her to follow.

"Lets go. Hey, Ginny, Harry. Got back to normal mental age yet?" He shouted as he passed by them.

Harry showed up by the room's door, really tired of running and still not knowing what the red haired girl was hiding..

"What?"

"Dinner." Ron simplified .

"Oh." He turned over to the room once more to speak to Ginny "Dinner."

"Ah. I'm starving."

"No doubt. I wonder what you kids were up to in that room." They heard a voice just now realizing Fred and George were there. Harry an Ginny were flushed and panting. Of course no one would think what dirty minds would think, but the twins would surely think to tease them about it.

Soon enough everyone was sitting at the dinning table, devouring their meal like famished sharks.

"Big day tomorrow huh, Ron? The day you'll realize why you will not want kids, ever." Fred mocked.

"Imagine THEM taking care of a baby, two boys who never saw a child under 10 years old. Man it's going to be fun, I wish I was there." George added smirking, his freckled nose wrinkling at Ron's stuck out tongue.

"Oh you two will have a lot of work, small kids aren't easy to deal with, so I guess you should go to bed." Molly said and Ron glanced at Hermione with a sharp look as if asking

What did you get us into?

"Percy go wake up the kids! It's half past ten, I have no idea why they are still sleeping. Go and wake them, tell them by noon lunch will be ready, and that I need them to take care of the garden."

"Sure mum."

Percy went to Ginny's room and knocked.

"Ginny? Are you awake? Can I come in?"

There was no answer so he opened the door to find the two girls sleeping like angels, or rather, rocks. Ginny's was quite a sight, if she had blond hair you could actually say she looked like those little cupids.

Percy walked over to Ginny's bed and shook her softly.

"Ginny...wake up."

He looked like his job was all that mattered but the young red girl had quite a room in his life. Specially when he found out she liked Harry, they got really closer. Especially in the sense of him trying to guard her from that boy.

"Whaa...Percy." She yawned and smiled a bit, but it was not a fully willing smile, after all, she was being woken up, that was never too good.

"Hey, it's time to wake up, I have to go wake Harry and Ron, wake Hermione and go to the garden, mum asked help there."

"Oh…ok, the garden."

Percy stood up and left the room turning back once more to see Ginny shaking Hermione very softly and whispering so she wouldn't scare the girl.

After Percy woke up the boys(which wasn't easy)they all went to eat breakfast and straight to the garden where the not-so- nice- job Harry did once was waiting for him again. While they were cleaning the garden they spoke a lot about school, this time, time passed quickly and soon they were already having lunch.

"Boys you have to hurry, Mrs. Jones is waiting for you in fifteen minutes and you girls, Hermione's father will be here soon, go get your stuff."

Ron went up to his room and took his chess board, some candies and some new tricks the twins made. In case every muggle entertainment failed they would still have what to do.

Hermione though, got her booksand her bag, she would get some new clothes. Ginny took a bag too with her pajamas and clothes for the next day, and a tooth brush, of course.

Mr. Granger did not take long to arrive, as a matter of fact, the boys had just been opening the door to leave.

"Hermione your dad is here." Ron yelled looking over his shoulder and into the house, where he could see the girl trying to close her overstuffed bag of books.

"Oh, so you must be Ron." Mr. Granger said, startling the boys as they had not seen him come out of the car, and to be now standing directly in front of them, with a friendly smile, although a bit hesitant.

"Yes sir, nice to meet you, this is Harry Potter." He said pointing to Harry.

"Oh I see. Hermione told me a lot about you."

"Well, everybody talks about Harry." Ron nodded in agreement to his own words. Harry could just see the little tinge of jealousy. Not because of his fame, mostly, because of Hermione, no, not because of his undeclared love, but his insecurity that his friends Hermione and Harry were more best friends of each other than his. Well, everybody has their egoistic wishes, no?

"Oh him too, but I meant you Ron." Ron blushed furiously, but with happiness and Harry and Mr. Granger watched that with a wide smile on their faces.

Then Ginny and Hermione showed up and they all said good byes and went to their destinations.

"Ginny I was thinking, and today we have two computers, so I think I'll get in the chat room with you."

"OH HERMIONE THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Less Ginny, much less, almost nothing." He motioned with her hand for the girl to tone down a bit.

"Well anyway" Ginny went on "It doesn't sound like you; what about the books?"

"Well I have some research and reading to do on the internet and I can chat all the same."

"But it won't be as much fun..."

" Oh, alright...it's just that stupid Trelawney spoke to my parents and they don't want me to study so much blah blah blah." She stuck her tongue out. Her disgust for that woman was something amusing in a cultured girl like her, that usually got the title of know it all or stuck up, and now so passionately disliked someone.

"Hermione your parents know what's best for you, you'll still study but you can't do that all the time."

"My parents know what is best, NOT TRELAWNEY!"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Boys

"All right, here we are." Ron said ringing the bell.

"Oh boys, just in time, Johnny is asleep, I already put a little bed in the computer room as we agreed. Good bye, and take good care of him." Mrs. Jones said politely. She had left a list of all the cares they should take with the boy, as her husband pleaded or demanded, whichever, lest they would arrive at the time their reunion ended.

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Jones."

" Oh! We have three phone lines, so there is no problem I'll call you if I need, and here is my cell phone if you need. And the house keys, I wrote all you need to know in a paper I left on the kitchen table."

"Three phone lines?" Ron asked.

"We have a lot of work, we had two but we put the third just to be safe, one day Johnny will be big and want to talk to his friends or use the internet and his dad and I will be using the phone... so it won't be a problem. Well, we will be back soon. Bye bye." She said leaving.

"They really think of the future huh?" Ron eyed Harry as the woman closed the door behind her.

"Yeah."

That was all Harry said before the boys moved as if their thoughts in tandem into the computer room, where a 3 year old boy was sleeping in a small, but apparently very comfortable bed close to the computers. They would just have to be silent.

"I thought he was younger I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing." Harry said.

"Oh man look! They have three computers, those people are paranoid!"

"But do you know what that means? You can get online too." Harry had a sly smirk that always half amused half scared Ron, because Harry never had sly smirks to give. " You can get in the chat and talk to someone."

"This is going to be great! Let's get in!"

Each boy turned on a computer and went to the chat room.

TBC…


End file.
